


Candy

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: 10000 Lillies Porn Battle, Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Goths, Pinups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonde girl with fishbowl blue streaks in her hair and the big smile was everything Abby wasn't: small and bright, a myriad of colour against Abby's black bustier and little black lacy skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

It hadn't been a night for names, just a little bedroom in the basement of some house at three in the morning when everyone else was too drunk or stoned or passed out to care that they'd disappeared. The blonde girl with fishbowl blue streaks in her hair and the big smile was everything Abby wasn't: small and bright, a myriad of colour against Abby's black bustier and little black lacy skirt.

And curvy.

Oh god, her curves. It was like the little blonde girl had stepped off the page of the pin-up girl calender on the wall of her bedroom at home, with elbows that dimpled like her cheeks, with a perfectly round ass and the most gorgeous, full breasts. They were decadent, Abby decided, if breasts could be as such. Sinful, definitely sinful, and when she'd tugged off the girl's red and white polka dot dress and tugged away the lace trimmed black bra, Abby couldn't help but think that hell wouldn't be a bad trade for a lifetime of being able to kiss and lick and suckle these breasts.

The girl tasted as colourful as she looked; sweet like candy against lip gloss that tasted like coconut, and Abby licked at her mouth, sucked on those smiling, moaning lips and that clever, teasing little tongue as her fingers slipped down inside tiny lace panties, teasing and stroking the girl to a gasping, giggling climax.

"Your legs go on forever," the girl said afterwards as she knelt between Abby's thighs. She stroked a hand up one of Abby's boots, then leaning down to nuzzle her way up her thigh and under her skirt, and that wicked little tongue made Abby see stars that were just as colourful as the girl herself.

When the girl appeared on the video conference monitor in Abby's lab, three years later, it took Abby a moment to remember how to speak again. The blue streaks were gone, but the smile was still there, just as inviting as it had been that night. Garcia, she'd introduced herself. Garcia, Abby repeated in her mind. Was that her first name, or her last? It seemed vibrant and colourful and completely like the girl she remembered.

"We should meet up sometime soon," Garcia suggested before ending the call, still smiling. "We can talk shop."

"I'd love to talk shop," Abby replied, and reached for her Caf-Pow, unable to keep the smile off her face and secretly vowing to find out if every part of Garcia tasted like candy.


End file.
